Story:Star Trek: Ares/Times/Act Five
Act Five Fade In Ext. Space, planet orbit The Ares is flying through the battle firing at several Suclon warships destroying them as their shields are being pounded by weapons fire. Int. Main bridge, red alert (BOOM, BOOM) Lt. Sito: Shields down to 54% and dropping. Cmdr. Martin: Evasive maneuvers Ensign Gamma Sequence. Ensign Carlson is inputting commands into the helm as she's working hard at the helm keeping the ship from getting hit as the ship jolts harder. Lt. Crusher: Shields down to 34%? Cmdr. Martin: Keeping firing photons. Cut to: Main engineering, red alert Lt. Kelby is looking at one of his consoles as the alarm is blaring. Lt. Kelby: We've lost power to the new holodeck grid. I can't restore it. (BOOM!) Int. Main bridge, red alert Cmdr. Martin: Mr. Kelby are you all right?. Lt. Kelby (over com): Yes, Captain. But it looks like our reactant's injector controls were hit. Stand by. Lt. Crusher: Shields are at 23% their buckling. (Big bang, console exploded caused an officer to fall from the Science Console, as an off screen spark erupts) Cmdr. Martin: Damage report?. Lt. Sito: The driver coil assembly has been destroyed. Impulse engines are offline. Lt. Crusher: Several Suclon warships are approaching us Commander. (Commander Martin has a grim expression on his face and he realizes his ship and crew are about to be taken by an enemy from the 23rd century) Cmdr. Martin: Begin evacuation. Martin to computer. Initiate self-destruct sequence. Authorization, Martin pi one one zero. Set at ten minutes. (The crew are shocked by this reaction from Commander Martin) Computer: Unable to initiate self-destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors. Ext. Space, planet orbit A damaged Ares is approached by three Suclon warships when a spread of photon torpedoes and phasers destroy the approaching Warships, the camera pans over to see Enterprise, Valiant and Exeter firing at the three warships destroying them. Int. Main bridge, red alert Lights are flicker as the crew are surprised about the help they just got from the three 23rd century federation vessels. Lt. Sito: Commander the remaining warships are warping out of the system. Cmdr. Martin: (a glad expression on his face as he sits in the Captain's chair.) Helm establish standard orbit and begin repairs. Ext. Space, planet orbit The Ares is in orbit with the Valiant and the other Federation starships in orbit around the planet. Int. Deck 4, transporter room Commander Martin and Captain Bishop are talking. Capt. Bishop: How's the Captain?. He turns to him. Cmdr. Martin: She's recovering in sickbay and will soon be back on her feet, as soon as we figure out how to get back to our time. Bishop turns to him. Capt. Bishop: I have no doubt in my mind that you and your crew will get home, but what am I suppose to tell Starfleet in the meantime half of the fleet saw your ship in action today. He turns to him. Cmdr. Martin: I'm sure you all will have the Temporal Prime Directive to keep it a secret, safe travels Captain Bishop. Bishop steps onto the transporter pad. Capt. Bishop: Same to you and your crew Commander Martin. Commander Martin turns to the transporter chief and nods and Captain Bishop beams back to his ship. Ext. Space The Ares enters the portal and it closes. 2376 The Ares emerges to a Federation fleet led by the USS Olympia. Int. Main Bridge (The viewer shows the main bridge of the Olympia.) Vice Adm. Martin (on screen): Where the hell have you been we've got ships from here to Vulcan searching for you. Capt. Taylor: It will all be in my report Admiral. He nods. Vice Adm. Martin (on screen): I look forward to it'.' The hail closes as Captain Taylor sits in the chair. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Carlson set course for Starbase 211 full impulse. Ext. Space The Ares and the Federation fleet are at impulse speed. (Fade Out, End of Act Five Ending credits)